rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jaune Arc/@comment-137.140.151.120-20180428114718
Potentially controversial opinion here feel free to ignore but I don't think Jaune was in love with Pyrrha. I think he saw her as a friend but because Pyrrha was so popular he was her consolation prize for her lonliness and everyone is mad ahe didn't get what she wantd. For a volume and a half Jaune chased after Weiss then let her go to be happy with Neptune. After that he then puts on a dress and dances with Pyrrha so she laughs and isn't lonely anymore. However when rewatching their conversation on the balcony if Jaune is falling for Pyrrha or already is, then why wasn't he happy to hear Pyrrha was single and available? After she walks away that could've been his lightbulb moment of "Oh wow I like Pyrrha" and he'd have more of an incentive to hook Weiss up with Neptune. But he's sad she's alone like any friend would be. After the dance they don't have a meaningful conversation of where they stand. Pyrrha tried once but it was played off as a joke (also vytal festival battle wrong place to talk about relationships). And when Jaune comforts Pyrrha before her match with Penny it's Pyrrha who takes it romantically Jaune is just trying to help his partner like she helped him. I mention all this because people are mad at Jaune for one thing or another but especially for not making a move on Pyrrha and being oblivious to her love. We know that if Jaune likes a girl he'll go all out to woo her or to make a friend smile but why is the burden still put on Jaune? Nora says it best, "practice what you preach" to Pyrrha. It should be Pyrrha that says in no uncertain terms that she loves Jaune and asked him to the dance and he can say yes or no. But Pyrrha never made her feelings clear or known so it's not Jaune's fault for not knowing until the very last minute when she kisses him. When she dies yes Jaune is sad and misses her but he acts like he lost a friend not the woman he loves. He calls Pyrrha his friend post-mortem and he refers to her loss as a loss to his whole team and Ruby not just his loss. And when he confronts Cinder of course he's angry and traumitized. But we don't know how he actually feels about her. He has yet to state whether he did develop feelings for Pyrrha or if he liked her as a friend and a teammate. That's something I hope to see in Volume 6 he sits down and talks about the kiss and how he feels about it. Also this isn't meant to be an attack on arkos or Pyrrha or bolster another ship. I keep seeing people be pissed at Jaune for not doing anything about his supposed gilfriend but nothing in the show paints this as a tragic love story rather as unrequited love. Continue to ship them if that's what you want but I just think based on their interactions Jaune only saw Pyrrha as a friend.